Story Idea
by ImaginationHasNoLimits
Summary: Need opinions on new story idea. I would love to hear which story you guys would like to read. Excerpt included.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, I have two story ideas and I want to know which one you guys would prefer to read. The storyline is kind of the same. I just want to know which paring you would like to read about.

The pairings are either Mikayla X Brady or Brady X OC.

The story line (w/ OC) is: Boomer, Boz, Mason and Mikayla travel with this other king to an island that used to be completely ruled by the dark side but it has been defeated. They find Brady on the island and very surprising things happen. Mikayla starts to realize her feelings for Brady but is too late as there is another girl.

If you guys prefer to read about Mikayla X Brady, then I will change some things around. I hope to hear positive feedback for this. I already have a few chapters written out and once the decision is made they will be out. Real summary will be better. This one is just to give you guys a brief look at the story line.

Can't wait to hear your opinions :)

Her is an excerpt for if you are interested in the OC X Brady pairing.

**"King Boomer and King Boz, we have very important news. The island of Mylind has come to our attention," said one of the Elders.**

**"The Island of Mylind? Why? Did some bad happen over there?" asked Mikayla.**

**"Mylind? Who are they?" asked Boz, who finally stopped picking his nose with his toe.**

**"The Island of Mylind is a very bad country. The dark side has completely taken over the country. Plus they were never a very great island. Before, it was overrun by criminals and was very poor too," explain Mason.**

**"Woah, their rulers must be worse than us," I said.**

**"Yeah well their King is dead. He was assassinated by the dark side," remarked Mikayla.**

**"Getting back on topic. The island's dark side has been defeated. It was defeated a year ago.**

**The island is doing very well right now. They built bridges with the other islands," the Elder told us. He pointed to an island on the chart. It was in the very middle of all the islands. "They have made alliances with Sununu, Mindu, and all the other islands except us and the Island of Nesa. They want to meet with us next along with the King of Nesa."**

**"So are we coming to their island of what?" I asked.**

**"Yes. We are going to be meeting with the King of Nesa too. So, you are going to be taking a boat with the King of Nesa to Mylind. They will be arriving tomorrow morning so, get lots of rest tonight and make sure you don't mess up. You will be staying there for 2 weeks. We want to have this partnership or they could destroy us," warned the Elder. After that he left.**

**"My kings, the Elder is right. Don't mess this up and don't worry, Mikayla and I will be accompanying you," Mason told us.**


	2. Chapter 2

So after reading the reviews, many people wanted a Mikayla X Brady story. I looked over the few chapters of the story that I had already written and the story works better with a OC X Brady pairing. So after thinking about I decide to keep it OC X Brady for the story. However, I will also be writing another story with a different plot line for the Mikayla X Brady pairing. I will be releasing both stories at the same time. So, it will be greatly appreciated if you support both stories. First chapter for the OC X Brady story will be released soon. It is called: When It's Gone. So please look out for it.

Here is the plot line for the Mikayla X Brady story: **Brady finally gives up on Mikayla and decides to just be friends with Mikayla after he overhears her and Candace's conversation. At first Mikayla is relieved because he wasn't annoying her anymore but starts to regret just wanting to be friends. Brady uses Mikayla's comment about his immaturity as a sign to become a better king. He and Boomer start to learn how to fight from Mason and start learning more about the island. When Mikayla leaves and comes back from visiting her Uncle Jason, New Brady starts to tug on her heartstrings but it seems as there is competition for his heart.**

Shout out to: Dog Lover234, brakayla1273, Doclover, yummy42, rikiklm, Mikaykay and XII for the reviews and opinions on my story idea.


End file.
